Summer Cove
by Emma-Lynn
Summary: Edward’s boring summer job as the ice-cream boy at Summer Cove amusement park takes a turn for the better when new lifeguard Bella Swan shows up. Only problem? Edward can’t seem to talk whenever she’s around! Featuring a nervous!Edward AH


**Chapter 1: Bella Swan**

**EPOV**

The sun was hot and bright as I made my way into the small cubicle that was _Summer Cove's_ ice-cream stand. It probably wasn't the most ideal summer job, but it paid pretty fair, and there were some…perks to the job; and I'm not talking about the free ice-cream. Bella Swan was the new lifeguard here at _Summer Cove_, and if nothing else made this job worth it, Bella Swan definitely did. She was absolutely perfect. The only problem was that I could barely form a complete sentence around her. Ok, scratch that; I _couldn't_ form a complete sentence around her.

She'd only worked here for about 2 weeks, but every day on her break she'd come to my ice-cream stand in that gorgeous red bathing suit and ask for a small chocolate ice-cream in a cone. And every day she'd thank me with a small, adorable smile, and all I could do was nod dumbly in response. The only reason I even knew her name was because my brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie are lifeguards as well and I heard them talking about the new lifeguard when Bella first appeared at _Summer Cove_. I didn't dare tell Emmett about my…infatuation with Bella Swan; the teasing would be merciless. I'd always been a little socially awkward, but never had I been as tongue-tied around someone as I am around Bella.

I donned my ugly green work apron and matching visor while I started up the ice-cream and custard machines. I flicked on the tiny radio in the corner to a soft rock station on low volume, and waited for the customers to arrive. _Summer Cove_ was a popular amusement park in Trenton, New Jersey; equipped with a water park full of slides, and an array of rollercoasters and other thrill rides. The park opened at ten, so I usually had at least an hour or so before people started craving ice-cream. I gazed out at the waterslide nearest to me; The Twin Vortex, and wondered if Bella would be stationed there today. My hopes were immediately crushed when I saw Jessica Stanley open the chain gate and wade into the pool where the slide opened into. Not that Jessica was bad or anything (it was Lauren Mallory I had to watch out for), but still; it wasn't Bella. The lifeguards often switched around which slides they would be monitoring from day to day, just for a change of scenery. Two or three lifeguards usually watched over a group of slides together- one or two on top directing people when they could slide, and one or two at the bottom to make sure everyone exited the pool safely. There were also other attractions that required lifeguards such as the Wave Pool and the Languid River. I knew Bella wasn't at the top of The Twin Vortex today because I'd already seen Rosalie climb the steps to the top.

As I waited for the park to fill and for people to begin wanting ice-cream, my mind wandered to Bella as it so often had these past two weeks. I wondered what she liked- I knew she liked chocolate ice-cream; that much was obvious. I knew from ease-dropping on Rosalie and Emmett that before she moved to Jersey she lived in Georgia with her mom, but she originally lived in Seattle with her dad until she was five. She had a very slight southern accent that you could only hear if you were listening for it; it was adorable. She also had a brother named Jasper, who I only knew about because my little sister Alice couldn't stop chattering about how "Dreamy" he was. Alice worked with the entertainment acrobatic group while Jasper was part of the Fun Coordinators. He helped plan visits and monitor children for fieldtrips and such.

While I knew all of this about Bella, I wanted to know more; I wanted to know her favorite color, her favorite music, her views on politics, and whether she believed in Santa when she was little. And surprisingly, I wanted her to know about me as well. I usually kept mostly to myself, but something about Bella made me want to share my life and experiences with her.

"Hey Stupid head!" a young voice yelled out to me from the other side of the counter, "Jeez, took you long enough to hear me!" the little boy grumbled. I blushed, having been caught up in my daydreams about Bella. Then I rolled my eyes, it was just an obnoxious little kid.

"Yeah, sorry, what do you want?" I asked him.

"I want a double hot-fudge-sundae with whipped cream and extra fudge and extra sprinkles!"

I looked at the clock. "It's only 10:30!" I said incredulously. My mother would never let me have a sundae before noon when I was his age!

"Don't question me funny man, and just make me my sundae!" The obnoxious kid yelled at me. Was this kid serious?

Just then I heard the most adorable giggle and looked up to see none other than Bella Swan passing by. She had her backpack over her shoulder and I assumed she'd just arrived and was heading to the employee lockers. Our eyes met for a brief moment and she put a hand over her mouth to cover her laugh, never stopping as she walked past my stand. My eyes followed her, mouth agape as she disappeared into the crowed of passersby.

"Are you dumb or something!?" The little boy said exasperated. "I asked for a sundae!"

I snapped out of trance, rolled my eyes, and began preparing his stupid sundae.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Three hours later I found myself anxiously counting down the minutes until Bella arrived at my stand for her daily 2 o'clock ice-cream. I was determined to talk to her today; to say anything to her. She probably thought I was a mute by now. I busied myself with cleaning the area around me, drumming my fingers to the music from the radio, and serving the occasional customer.

Finally, I saw her arrive in line behind a middle-aged woman just as I was handing her, her ice-cream. The woman thanked me and left, and Bella stepped up to the window counter.

"Hi." She said. My throat immediately closed up and all I could do was stare as she stood there in all of her red bathing-suit glory. Why is that she gets to wear such a sexy work uniform while I'm stuck looking like an idiot in an apron and a visor? I waited for her request even though I'd already had it memorized. "Can I have a small chocolate ice-cream in a cone, please?" She ordered the same thing every day; sweet and simple. She could go above and beyond, adding all the toppings she pleased like Emmett did since employees ate at the park for free, but she never did. I nodded and turned to the machine behind me, swirling her ice-cream perfectly into the cone while trying to gather up the courage to say something to her.

I turned back around and handed her the ice-cream.

"Thank you," she smiled, taking it from me.

I cleared my throat, "Your welcome." I said. I talked!

Her eyes immediately shot up to mine. She looked slightly shocked and…pleased? She looked like she was going to say something, but she closed her mouth and smiled at me again before walking away. I wished she would stay so I could watch her lick her ice-cream with her little pink tongue….I shook my head before I started drooling all over myself and reminded myself that I'd only said two words to her…still, it was progress. I finished the rest of my shift in a chipper mood, even when the obnoxious little boy returned for a second hot-fudge-sundae.

**A/N Tell me if ya like it! This has been bouncing around in my head for a while and I had to write it down. I'm thinking next chapter in BPOV? What do you think?**


End file.
